Rekompensata
by nayakri
Summary: Kushina nie wie, jak odwdzięczyć się Minato za prezent. Do głowy wpada jej niezbyt przyzwoity pomysł. Jak zareaguje przyszły Hokage?


Kushina nie wiedziała, co ma teraz zrobić. Dostała od Minato na urodziny wspaniały prezent. Chciała mu się odwdzięczyć, ale wstyd jej było przyznać, że nie wie, kiedy ten ma urodziny. Siedziała na łóżku w koszuli nocnej i kiwała się w przód i w tył. Każdy pomysł, jaki przyszedł jej do głowy był beznadziejny. W końcu wstała i ruszyła w stronę lustra. Przeczesała palcami włosy. Nagle ramiączko koszuli spadło z ramienia, odsłaniając trochę jej biust. Zarumieniona, szybko to poprawiła. „Daj spokój. Przecież nikt cię nie podgląda!" skarciła samą siebie. Nagle do głowy przyszedł jej wspaniały pomysł. Pojawił się wraz ze wspomnieniem pierwszego pocałunku z Minato.

Wybiegła z mieszkania w samej koszuli nocnej, uważając, aby nie wpaść na nikogo. Namikaze teraz pewnie spał po misji. „Ha! Muszę zobaczyć jego minę, kiedy go obudzę!" roześmiała się w myślach Kushina. Zręcznie omijała główne ulice, co jakiś czas przeskakując po dachach. W końcu dotarła do jego domu. Użyła chakry na drzwiach na balkonie. Wejściowe na pewno były strzeżone przez jakieś jutsu. Udało się.

Spojrzała na rozłożonego na łóżku mężczyznę. Mimo że miał otwarte usta, nie chrapał. To złamało teorię Kushiny i Mikoto, iż każdy chrapie. Jeszcze raz ogarnęła włosy i usiadła na krańcu łóżka. Lekko się wahała, aż w końcu musnęła palcami jego policzek. Ten cicho jęknął przez sen. Zachichotała. Zrobiła to jeszcze raz. I znowu to samo, tyle że...

-Kushinka...

Zamarła. „Wie, że tu weszłam? Cholera..." przestraszyła się. To miała być niespodzianka. Nagle mężczyzna chrapnął cicho i przewrócił się na plecy. Ciągle spał. Kushina nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. „On... śni o mnie?" zdziwiła się. Na próbę jeszcze raz przejechała palcami po policzku Namikaze. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

-Kushinka, poczekaj chwilkę... jeszcze troszkę...

Sam tekst nie miał wielkiego znaczenia przy tym, jak on to powiedział. Tak, jakby on we śnie... „Niech go szlag! Co ten drab sobie myśli?!" wściekła się Uzumaki. Jej sumienie wytknęło jej jej plan, ale odrzuciła zarzuty, mówiąc sobie, że to co innego. Przez chwilę chciała go uderzyć w twarz, ale uznała, że mu ten jeden raz wybaczy. W końcu... który mężczyzna śni o niej w ten sposób?

W końcu uznała, że albo się teraz obudzi albo wraca do domu i niech zapomni o rekompensacie.

-Ykhym!

Minato zerwał się z kunaiem, gotów zabić intruza. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się do granic, kiedy zobaczył Kushinę w samej koszuli nocnej na jego łóżku. Bezwładnie poruszał ustami, nie wiedząc o co ma najpierw zapytać. Uzumaki westchnęła.

-Chcesz mnie zabić? Jeśli tak, to już jesteś w grobie.

Minato natychmiast odłożył kunaia i usiadł na łóżku. Kołdra zsunęła się z niego. „Szkooda. Miałam nadzieję, że będzie nagi." westchnęła, wyłapując w lekkiej ciemności bokserki. Namikaze nie zauważył jej spojrzenia.

-Co... co... ty tu robisz? W środku nocy? W samej... koszuli nocnej? Jak się tu dostałaś?

Kushina zmrużyła oczy. Pytań było za dużo i zepsuło to romantyczność całej sytuacji.

-Przez balkon, idioto. Chciałam podziękować za prezent.

-Ja... to nic takiego! Ale mogłaś przecież zaczekać do rana, prawda?

Minato nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Zwłaszcza, że jego oczy przyzwycziły się do ciemności i podświadomie zaczął z niej ściągać koszulę oczami. Niestety, ona była w ciemności dłużej i to zauważyła.

-No, no! Uważaj co robisz tymi oczami, Minato. Ja to widzę.

Namikaze szybko odwrócił wzrok. W końcu nie chciał się obudzić się z sinym policzkiem albo wstrząsem mózgu. Uzumaki udała, że poprawia koszulę.

-Nie odpowiedziałaś...

-Chcę ci się zrekompensować za to. Gdyby to nie byłbyś to ty, po prostu bym sobie odpuściła, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, która mnie lubi, więc...

-Nie mów tak! Na pewno...

-Nie oszukuj się, Minato.

Namikaze nie lubił zachowania innych wobec jego ukochanej. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać, jak zamierza mu się zrekompensować. Kushina uznała, że najwyższa pora wziąć się do roboty. Przysunęła się do Minato tak blisko, że stykali się nosami. Wprawiło to Namikaze w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Uzumaki parsknęła śmiechem.

-To ja powinnam się rumienić, wiesz?

-To dlaczego tego nie robisz?

Stanowczy i słodki głos Minato sprawił, że poczuła, iż traci grunt. Traciła nad nim kontrolę. Kilka słów wystarczyło, aby wybić ją z rytmu. Namikaze wziął ją pod brodę.

-Hm? Moja piękna, rumienisz się, czy nie?

Kushina nie wiedziała, co teraz. Namikaze jeszcze nigdy taki nie był. Stanowczy... i romantyczny. Otworzyła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała. Po prostu patrzyła w jego morskie oczy.

-Och, no proszę. Nie chcesz po dobroci? No, cóż. Nie zostawiasz mi więc wyboru.

Przycisnął usta do jej rozwartych warg, a jego język zaczął pieścić jej podniebienie. Kushinie zakręciło się w głowie, zupełnie tak jak za pierwszym razem. Mimowolnie go objęła w pasie. Nie potrzebowała więcej dowodów. To on tu rządził, nie ona. W końcu się rozłączyli. Uzumaki zapomniała o oddechu, więc szybko i głośno wypełniła braki. Minato cmoknął ją jeszcze w czubek nosa i znów spojrzał jej w oczy.

-Ach, widzę, że jednak się rumienimy? Hm... Ciemniejszy kolor byłby trochę ładniejszy. Pasowałby ci do włosów.

-Nienawidzę cię, Namikaze. Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego...

-Za późno, słodka!

Znów do niej przywarł. Tym razem jego język nie znał granic. Rozum Kushiny kazał jej to przerwać, ale ona nie chciała. Dołączyła się do zabawy językami. Jej ręce jeszcze mocniej objęły Minato. Kiedy znów się oderwali od siebie, Namikaze uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

-I co ty na to? Ślicznie wyglądasz teraz.

-Zabiję cię przy najbliższej okazji...

-To dlaczego tak się przytulasz, hm?

Uzumaki dyszała ze złości, ale nie mogła się przełamać do odsunięcia się od niego. Widząc jej psychiczną walkę, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-Moja piękna, zgaduję, że przyszłaś tu na coś więcej niż tylko całusy, hm?

Kushina poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej.

-Tak... To moja... rekom...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Ręce Minato schwyciły ją za głowę i skierowały tak, że musiała mu patrzeć w oczy. On sam się od niej odsunął. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała swój błąd.

-Kushina! Nie żądam seksu za zwykły prezent! Jak w ogóle coś takiego wpadło ci do głowy?! Doskonale wiesz, że samo danie ci prezentu i to, że go przyjęłaś jest dla mnie wystarczające! Nigdy nie przyjmę czegoś takiego jako zapłatę.

Puścił ją. Odwrócił się do niej plecami, zapalił nocną lampkę i usiadł na krańcu łóżka. Twarz schował w dłoniach. Kushina nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Wszystko poszło nie tak. Rozum podpowiadał jej, żeby po prostu go zostawiła i nie denerwowała więcej, ale nie mogła. Musiała się wytłumaczyć.

Usiadła obok niego i spojrzała na dłonie, które skrywały twarz mężczyzny. Spod nich wypływały łzy. Płakał. Z jej powodu. To co zrobiła było dla niego bardzo bolesne. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Przepraszam, Minato. Ja... nie chciałam, żeby to tak zabrzmiał durny pomysł z rekompensatą był tylko wymówką. Ja... nie wiedziałam... jak cię o to poprosić...

Spóściła głowę. Namikaze spojrzał na nią. Była zrozpaczona. Mężczyzna delikatnie ją przytulił. „Ona... ja nie wiedziałem, że ona... To przez moją ślepotę. Gdybym to zauważył, nie doszłoby do tego." karał się w myślach Minato.

Myślała, że zaraz ją wyrzuci, ale... Poczuła, jak ją całuje w policzek.

-Przepraszam. Zareagowałem... zbyt ostro.

-Miałeś prawo, jestem głupia.

-Nie mów tak!

-Będę!

-Nie będziesz.

-Będę!

-Założysz się, że nie?

Została pociągnięta na środek łóżka. Ich usta złączyły się po raz kolejny. Dłonie Kushiny usadowiły się na jego karku. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie całowali. Namiętnie, bardzo namiętnie. Ręce Minato spoczęły na ramiączkach. Oderwał się od niej.

-Chcesz tego? Ze mną?

-Tak! Tak!

Jej dłonie zachęciły go do zdjęcia koszuli nocnej. Jęknął widząc nagie ciało Kushiny.

-Jesteś... taka piękna!

Uzumaki zarumieniła się. Po chwili wahania, jego dłonie dotknęły jej piersi. Zaczął delikatnie je ugniatać. Kushina cicho westchnęła i przytuliła się do niego. Pocałował ją najpierw w czoło, potem w nos, lekko musnął usta, a następnie delikatnie ugryzł ją w ucho. Zjechał ustami do szyi. Całus i lekkie ugryzienie. Zjechał jeszcze w dół, zostawiając malinkę. Jego wargi wreszcie dotarły do piersi. Zaczął jedną delikatnie ssać i gryźć. Ukochana jęczała, a on trafnie odgadł, że jest to dla niej bardzo przyjemne.

Jej palce wplątały się w jego włosy. W końcu delikatnie ją pchnął. Upadła na plecy. Na szczęście, łóżko było bardzo miękkie. Minato czuł, że w jego bokserkach powoli kończy się miejsce, ale ignorował to na razie. Liczyła się ona. Patrzyła z lekkim przestrachem, jak jego usta znikają między jej nogami. Njapierw zwykły całus, a potem językiem zaczął drażnić łechtaczkę. Głośno jęknęła. Dłonie zaplątała w pościel, nie mogąc wytrzymać tej rozkoszy. Ale to był dopiero początek. W końcu znalazł się w niej. Język znajdował się coraz głębiej w niej. Czuła, że oszaleje przez to. Nie sądziła, że to jest aż tak przyjemne. Zawsze wydawało się jej to takie odrażające...

Kiedy krzyknęła, Minato wycofał się przestraszony. Podpełz do niej, aż jego twarz była tuż nad jej twarzą. W końcu otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na zatroskaną minę mężczyzny. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Nic mi nie jest, Minato. Było mi dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

Odetchnął. Jedną ręką objęła jego kark i przyciagnęła go do siebie. Namiętnie się pocałowali. Namikaze wrócił do pieszczenia jej piersi. Kiedy jego uwaga była odwrócona, Kushina spróbawała pozbyć się jego bokserek. Niestety, to był w końcu jounin. Uśmiechnął się do niej kpiąco. Nienawidziła tego uśmiechu.

-A gdzie to się dobierasz, hm?

Ziignorowała go i ponowiła próbę. Tym razem jej pomógł i po chwili był nagi tak jak ona. Chciała go dokładnie obejrzeć, ale jej na to nie pozwolił. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy znalazł się między jej udami.

Poczuł, że pożądanie zaczyna go przerastać. Już ledwo nad sobą panował. Spojrzał na Kushinę pytająco. Ta skinęła głową, chociaż nie udawała, że się nie boi. Słyszała, że pierwsze razy mogą być bardzo bolesne. Minato jakby czytał jej w myślach. Pogłaskał ją po policzku.

-Nie bój się. Będę bardzo delikatny. A jeśli nie... to wiesz, co zrobić, prawda?

Kushina wybuchnęła śmiechem. Minato się uśmiechnął. Tak jak obiecał, wszedł w nią delikatnie. Jękneła, ale teraz już z bólu. Bolało. Namikaze zatrzymał się na samym początku. Czekał, aż przywyknie do tego. Kiedy odetchnęła, zaczął wchodzić głębiej. Wciąż jeszcze jęczała. Kiedy doszedł do końca, znowu się zatrzymał i dał jej chwilę do oddechu.

-Bardzo cię boli?

-Trochę... ale... zawsze przecież tak jest...

Po chwili zaczął się w niej poruszać, na początku powoli, ale przyspieszał z każdą sekundą. Jej bolesne jęki, zamieniały się na krzyki rozkoszy. Czując, że jest jej już dobrze, zwiększył siłę swoich pchnięć. Paznokcie Kushiny wbijały się teraz nie w prześcieradło, ale w plecy Namikaze. Poczuł, jak wąska strużka krwii spływa mu po boku, ale nie obchodziło go to teraz. Teraz była ich chwila.

W końcu doszli razem. Ich wrzask wypełnił całe mieszkanie. Minato upadł na łóżko tuż obok Kushiny. Ta zipiała. W najśmielszych snach jej się to nie śniło. Żółty Błysk Konohy się z nią przespał! Teraz to dopiero będzie prześladowana przez jego fanki. Ale miała to gdzieś. Spojrzała na leżącego na brzuchu kochanka, który starał się złapać oddech. I wtedy zauważyła dwie strużki krwii.

-Minato, przepraszam, nie chciałam cie podrapać...

-E? A, to. To nic takiego, naprawdę. Nie powinnaś się tym przejmować.

Podniósł się i usiadł po turecku. Kushina uniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego badawczo. Doskonale wiedziała, gdzie kieruje spojrzenia. A to oznaczało, że nie miał dość. Nagle do głowy wpadł jej kolejny pomysł. Nie wiedziała, jak Minato na to zareaguje. Uklękła przed nim.

-Hm? O co chodzi, słodka?

-Skończ z tymi epitetami, Namikaze. Kładź się.

-Eh?

-No co? Miałeś swoją chwilę. Teraz moja!

Był zaskoczony tą postawą, ale nie opierał się i posłusznie położył się na plecach. W rozkroku usiadła mu na brzuchu. Pochyliła się nad nim i cmoknęła go w usta, a następnie, nie odrywając ich od jego ciała, zaczęła zjeżdżać niżej. Cofnęła się na jego uda. Namikaze odgadł jej zamiary.

-Kushinka...!

-Zamknij się.-warknęła, na chwilę odrywając się od niego. Minato, choć był trochę... zawstydzony tym co zamierza zrobić jego ukochana, to jego podświadomość już go podnieciła na sam ten pomysł. Kushina dotknęła ustami już stojącego członka. Następnie zaczęła go lizać. Usłyszała jęki Minato. Z uśmiechem kontynnuowała pieszczotę.

W końcu wzięła go do ust. To była dla niej przełomowa chwila. To co robiła, była na końcu listy rzeczy, które chciała kiedykolwiek zrobić. A teraz okazało się, że to nie jest takie złe. Poczuła palce Minato we włosach. Delikatnie zachęcał ją. Nie miała oporów.

-Kushinka...

Wiedziała o co chodzi. Wyjęła go z ust, ale nie zamknęła ich, przyjmując w nie jego łknęła je, spodziewając się ochydy, ale... Było znoś óciła na brzuch Namikaze. Ten starł jej resztki spermy z policzka. Oczywiście je zlizała. Wtedy Minato drgnął. Umieścił swoje dłonie na jej pośladkach i uniósł ją. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego, zaznaczając, że teraz ona prowadzi. Powoli się na niego nabiła. Jęknęła, czując go w sobie. Pozwoliła mu wejść do końca. Nie miała na myśli, żeby się cackać. Od razu zaczęła ostro. Była jednak zmęczona po ostatnim razie. Jej energia szybko się wyczerpała.

Wtedy Minato przejął inicjatywę. Zamienili się miejscami. Mężczyzna uniósł jej nogi tak, aby opierały się o jego ramiona. Zwolnił tempo, pozwalając kochance złapać trochę tchu. W końcu wypełniło ją nasienie. Wrzasnęłą, dochodząc. Minato jeszcze trochę tym razem brakowało, ale nie chciał już jej męczyć. Ułożył się obok niej.

-Minato, ty...?

-Jest ok. Po prostu brakło mi trochę. Ale to nic. Ważne, że tobie było dobrze.

-Ale Minato...!

-Ćsiii!-przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił. Naciągnął kołdrę.-Śpij.

-Minato, mogę cię o coś spytać?

-Oczywiście.

-Co ci się śniło?

-E?

Spojrzał na nią pytająco.

-No, bo zanim cie obudziłam... To kilkakrotnie szepnąłeś moje imię. Pominę komentarze.

Minato trochę się zawstydził.

-No... W sumie to samo, co właśnie przerobiliśmy.

Kushina wybuchła śmiechem i ułożyła się w jego objęciach. Minato zamknął oczy z uśmiechem.

-Co? Tylko tyle? Ech...-jęknął Jiraiya z balkonu i wtedy zauważył, że... powiedział to na głos. I to głośno. Do szpitala dotarł z 5 kunaiami wbitymi w plecy, przebitym płucem i licznymi ranami od shurikenów.


End file.
